In U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2012/0049469, a carrier part 12 and a guide part 14 are provided with servomotors 26 and 28, and rotary parts 16 and 18 are connected to the servomotors 26 and 28 in driving relationship with toothed belts 30 (FIGS. 1 and 2, [0032]). The rotary parts 16 and 18 are rotated in the same direction or in opposite directions by the servomotors 26 and 28. With the above, the carrier part 12 executes a pivoting motion or a wobbling motion to change the toe angle and/or camber angle of the wheel ([0032]). In other words, a mechanism that adjusts the toe angle and/or camber angle (toe angle/camber angle adjustment mechanism) is configured of the carrier part 12, the guide part 14, the rotary parts 16 and 18, the servomotors 26 and 28, and the toothed belts 30.
Furthermore, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2012/0049469 employs a universal joint (a cardan shaft 60) (FIG. 2, [0043]).